Conventional devices are known, which may be arranged at a hand-held device, in order to detect an approach to the hand-held device by a hand. For example it is known to arrange capacitative sensors at a hand-held device, in order to get an effect based on a change of the dielectric properties in the area of the sensor electrodes upon an approach of a hand to the sensor electrode.
It is disadvantageous in this respect that it may not be clearly distinguished between an approach of a sensor electrode and a touch of the sensor electrode by the hand. Moreover it is disadvantageous that once the hand-held device is encompassed by a hand, so that the sensor device detects a change of the dielectric properties at the sensor electrode, it may not be longer determined by the sensor device whether for example a second hand approaches to the hand-held device or the hand-held device is touched.